Kindom Hearts
=Setting Main article: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts Universe of Kingdom Hearts] The universe of ''Kingdom Hearts'' is a collection of various [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Level_(computer_and_video_games) levels], referred to as "worlds", through which the player must progress. Thirteen can be accessed in the game and one, Disney Castle, is shown in cutscenes. Additional worlds are mentioned by various characters, but are inaccessible because they have been destroyed by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Heartless_and_Nobodies Heartless], beings of darkness. Ten of the worlds are based on Disney fiction,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GP-KH-15 [16]]primarily from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney_theatrical_animated_features Disney animated features canon], and the other four were created by Square specifically for the game. The graphics and characters of each world were designed to resemble the artwork style of its respective Disney film. Each Disney world is inhabited by characters from their respective film; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hercules_(Disney_character) Hercules] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney%27s_Hercules_characters#Phil Philoctetes] inhabit Olympus Coliseum, while [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(Disney_character) Aladdin], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Jasmine Princess Jasmine], and[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jafar_(Aladdin) Jafar] inhabit Agrabah. Each world is disconnected from the others and exists separately. Most characters in the worlds are unaware of the other worlds' existence, with few exceptions. Players travel from one world to another via Gummi Ship.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Instructions-11 [12]] The worlds created specifically for the game mirror the overall appearance of the other worlds and feature either new characters or characters from several ''Final Fantasy'' games. The new worlds include: Destiny Islands, where the story opens;[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-KH-16 [17]] Traverse Town, which serves as a launching point for most of the game; Hollow Bastion, which many of the''Final Fantasy'' characters call home; and End of the World, a large, dark world created from the remnants of various worlds consumed by the Heartless.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Goofy-EndOfWorld-17 [18]] The main characters travel from world to world to seal each "Keyhole"; this protects the world from the Heartless and ultimately from destruction. They also try to minimize their interaction with characters of other worlds to maintain a balance of separation.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-separate-18 [19]] This sometimes requires Sora, Donald, and Goofy to blend in with the world inhabitants by changing their physical appearance.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-19 [20]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=5 edit]]Characters Further information: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts Characters of Kingdom Hearts] The collaboration between Disney and Square resulted in a mixture of familiar Disney and Square characters, as well as several new characters created and designed by Tetsuya Nomura.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GS-E3-2001-20 [21]] The primary protagonist of the game is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sora_(Kingdom_Hearts) Sora], a 14-year old boy chosen to wield the Keyblade, a large key-like weapon for battling darkness. The game also features two friends from his home world, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Riku Riku] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Kairi Kairi]. For most of the game, Sora is joined by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Duck Donald Duck] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goofy Goofy]. Donald, the court wizard, and Goofy, captain of the royal guard,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-OfficialWebsiteInfo-21 [22]] were sent from Disney Castle to find the Keyblade.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-MickeyNote-22 [23]] The three join forces to search for King [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_Mouse Mickey Mouse], Kairi, and Riku. The primary antagonist is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Xehanort Ansem], who seeks power and knowledge by using dark beings called the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Heartless_and_Nobodies Heartless]. The Heartless, hearts corrupted by darkness, serve as most of the enemies encountered in the game and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. As a game meant to explore the fictional universes of various Disney films, over one hundred Disney characters are featured in various capacities.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Square-KHsite-23 [24]] While many serve as major characters in the story, others appear in cameo roles, such as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Hundred_and_One_Dalmatians One Hundred and One Dalmatians] playing a part in a side-quest. Most worlds also feature a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Villains Disney villain] whom the player must defeat. The player can summon various Disney characters to fight alongside Sora in battle, causing Donald and Goofy to withdraw from the battlefield for the duration of the summon. Available summoned characters include the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genie_(Aladdin) Genie] from ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_Disney_film) Aladdin]'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tinker_Bell Tinkerbell] from ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan_(1953_movie) Peter Pan]'', and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simba Simba] from ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King The Lion King]'', among others.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-StrategyGuide-12 [13]] Square also incorporated several characters from the ''Final Fantasy'' series into the game, though the characters were slightly altered to fit the game's back-story. On Destiny Islands, the player meets younger versions of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tidus Tidus] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Final_Fantasy_X_and_X-2#Wakka Wakka] from ''Final Fantasy X'' and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Final_Fantasy_VIII#Selphie Selphie] from ''Final Fantasy VIII''. In Traverse Town, the player encounters [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squall_Leonhart Squall Leonhart] (known in the game as "Leon") from ''Final Fantasy VIII'' as well as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aerith_Gainsborough Aerith], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_the_Final_Fantasy_VII_series#Cid_Highwind Cid], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_the_Final_Fantasy_VII_series#Yuffie_Kisaragi Yuffie] from ''Final Fantasy VII''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-StrategyGuide-12 [13]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rikku Rikku] from ''Final Fantasy X'' was originally set to appear, but was replaced by Yuffie.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-24 [25]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloud_Strife Cloud] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sephiroth_(Final_Fantasy) Sephiroth], both from ''Final Fantasy VII'', make appearances in Olympus Coliseum, where the player can fight them in tournaments.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-StrategyGuide-12 [13]] The emphasis on characters from later ''Final Fantasy'' installments stems from Nomura's hesitation to use characters he did not design.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-25 [26]] The game also uses other ''Final Fantasy'' icons such as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Character_design_of_Final_Fantasy#Moogle Moogles] who mediate item synthesis.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Instructions-11 [12]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=6 edit]]Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' begins on Destiny Islands, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi live. The three friends want to leave the islands to explore new worlds and have prepared a raft for this purpose.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Instructions-11 [12]] One night, the islands are attacked by shadow creatures—the Heartless.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHgamespy-9 [10]] Sora seeks out his friends, finding Riku, who disappears into a dark portal. At the same time, Sora obtains the Keyblade, a weapon effective against the Heartless. However, the islands are destroyed and Sora drifts into space. Meanwhile, King Mickey has left his own world to deal with the increasing numbers of Heartless and left instructions for Donald and Goofy to find the "key" that will protect the worlds from the encroaching darkness.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-MickeyNote-22 [23]] Donald and Goofy use the Gummi Ship to reach Traverse Town, where Sora has drifted. Sora meets Leon, who explains that the Heartless are beings that consume hearts, and that the Keyblade is the only weapon capable of defeating them.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-26 [27]] A man named Ansem is said to have studied the Heartless. Sora then meets Donald and Goofy, and the three decide to travel together—Donald and Goofy to find King Mickey, and Sora to find Kairi and Riku. The three go to various worlds based on Disney films, finding that the Keyblade also locks "Keyholes", passages to the "heart" of a world which, when sealed, prevent it from being consumed by the Heartless. Meanwhile, a group of Disney villains, led by[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maleficent_(Disney) Maleficent], seek out the seven [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Princesses_of_Heart Princesses of Heart] to unlock the final Keyhole that leads to "Kingdom Hearts",[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-MobyGames-8 [9]] a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. This group includes Riku; Maleficent promises that she will help him find Kairi in exchange for his support. Maleficent sows distrust in Riku, telling him that Sora abandoned him and Kairi for new friends and the Keyblade.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-27 [28]] An increasingly antagonistic Riku finds Kairi's body, but cannot find her heart. Sora and his friends eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, Ansem's home world and Maleficent's current headquarters. Riku takes the Keyblade from Sora, claiming to be the true Keyblade master and that Sora only received it in his absence.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-28 [29]] Donald and Goofy, having been explicitly ordered to follow the "key", reluctantly leave Sora for Riku.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-29 [30]] Sora challenges Riku, stating that his heart derives strength from his friends; his friends return to him, as does the Keyblade. Shamed, Riku meets a cloaked man who goads him to give into the darkness. Meanwhile, the three engage and defeat Maleficent. Sora finds Kairi's body and confronts Riku, who reveals that he is possessed by Ansem.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-30 [31]] Ansem explains that Kairi is a Princess of Heart, and that her heart has been hiding within Sora's body since Destiny Islands was destroyed.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-31 [32]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-32 [33]] After defeating Ansem, Sora impales himself with Ansem's Keyblade, releasing both his and Kairi's heart. Kairi's heart returns to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole, while Sora becomes a Heartless. Kairi recognizes Sora's Heartless and the light in her heart restores him to human form. He resolves to confront Ansem. Ansem is found in End of the World, the combined remnants of worlds taken by the Heartless.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Goofy-EndOfWorld-17 [18]] Ansem seeks Kingdom Hearts, hypothesizing it to be the ultimate darkness. Upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, however, it reveals its light, overwhelming and destroying Ansem. Beyond the door are King Mickey and Riku, and they help Sora and the others close the door, as there are many Heartless beyond it. Mickey and Sora use their Keyblades to lock the door. The worlds lost to the Heartless reconstruct themselves; as the Destiny Islands reform, Kairi returns there while Sora is forced to part with her. The game concludes as Sora, Donald, and Goofy resolve to find Riku and Mickey.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-33 [34]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-34 [35]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=7 edit]]Development The idea for ''Kingdom Hearts'' came about when producer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinji_Hashimoto Shinji Hashimoto] met a Disney executive in an elevator; Square and Disney had previously worked in the same building in Japan.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-TGS04-NI-35 [36]] The production team consisted of over one hundred members from both Square and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Interactive Disney Interactive].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GS-CompanyLine-14 [15]] The game began development in February 2000[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-36 [37]] and originally focused more on the gameplay with a simple story to appeal to Disney's target age range.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Insider-KHU-NI-37 [38]] After executive producer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hironobu_Sakaguchi Hironobu Sakaguchi] told director [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetsuya_Nomura Tetsuya Nomura]the game would be a failure if it did not aim for the same level as the ''Final Fantasy'' series, Nomura began to develop the story further.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Insider-KHU-NI-37 [38]] When choosing the Disney worlds to include in the game, Nomura and his team tried to pick worlds that had distinctively different looks.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-NI-PSE-38 [39]] They also tried to take into account worlds with Disney characters that would be interesting.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Insider-KHU-NI-37 [38]] Though they had few restrictions on which worlds they could use from the Disney franchises, they tried to remain within each character's boundaries set by their respective Disney films.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-G4TV-NI-39 [40]] Additional content was added to the North American release that was absent in the initial Japanese release:[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Square-KHsite-23 [24]] new optional bosses, one of which was named after the winner of the official website's "Name-In-Game" sweepstakes,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Square-KHsite-23 [24]] an extra difficulty level,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-40 [41]] and a teaser of ''Kingdom Hearts II'' accessible by meeting certain criteria.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-G4TV-NI-39 [40]] Nomura included the teaser in order to gauge fan reaction to the possibility of a sequel; he felt that if the idea was unpopular, then it would be best to leave certain events in the game unexplained.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-NI-KHIIU-41 [42]] The new content was later added to the Japanese [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_version re-release] titled ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix''. ''Final Mix'' also included additional content such as new items, cut scenes, and enemies. The new content further hinted at plotlines that would be explained in sequels. Some content omitted from ''Kingdom Hearts'' was later added into ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_II Kingdom Hearts II]''. A world based on ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King The Lion King]'', for instance, was unfeasible because an additional program was required to process movement on four legs—a necessity since Sora would become a lion in that world.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-NI-Dengeki3-42 [43]] Due to time constraints, the developers left out an optional boss battle, similar to the Sephiroth battle, against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tifa_Lockhart Tifa Lockhart]. She was later included in ''Kingdom Hearts II'' as a more developed character.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHII-TN-interview-43 [44]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=8 edit]]Promotion ''Kingdom Hearts'' was announced at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Entertainment_Expo Electronic Entertainment Expo] in May 2001.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GS-E3-2001-20 [21]] Initial details were that it would be a collaboration between Square and Disney Interactive and would feature worlds developed by both companies and Disney characters. New characters were designed by Nomura and included Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the Heartless.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GS-CompanyLine-14 [15]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GS-E3-2001-20 [21]]A playable demo was available at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokyo_Game_Show Tokyo Game Show] in 2001. The gameplay of the demo showcased many action role-playing game elements that would be included in the final product.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-44 [45]] To help market the English release of the game, Square launched the official website in April 2002, which featured trailers, a "Name-In-Game" sweepstakes, and other Internet content.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-45 [46]] On May 14, 2002, a press release announced a list of the English voice actors. The list included Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, and Hayden Panettiere as the three new characters introduced in the game. It also announced that many of the Disney characters would be voiced by the official voice actors from their respective Disney films.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GS-CompanyLine-14 [15]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-46 [47]] Other marketing efforts included auctions of the game and related items before the North American release[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-47 [48]] and a Consumer Demo Day in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco,_California San Francisco, California].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-48 [49]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=9 edit]]Audio [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=10 edit]]Musical score Further information: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_of_Kingdom_Hearts Music of Kingdom Hearts] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoko_Shimomura Yoko Shimomura] composed the music of ''Kingdom Hearts''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-OST-49 [50]] While there are [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arrangement arranged] melodies derived from previous Disney films, most of the soundtrack consists of original themes written specifically for the game by Shimomura. The opening orchestration and ending credits theme were arranged and orchestrated by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaoru_Wada Kaoru Wada] and performed by the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Japan_Philharmonic_Orchestra New Japan Philharmonic Orchestra].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-OST-49 [50]] The main vocal theme for the original Japanese release is titled "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hikari_(song) Hikari]" (光[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?]). The English version of "Hikari", "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simple_and_Clean Simple and Clean]", was used in the Western releases and the Japanese re-release, ''Final Mix''. Both versions were composed and performed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hikaru_Utada Hikaru Utada]. Her involvement, along with the Japanese song title, was announced in January 2002.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-50 [51]] Utada was the only singer Nomura had in mind for the Kingdom Hearts theme song.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-KH-Utada-51 [52]] This marked the first time Utada had produced a song for a video game. The single, "Hikari", was released in Japan on March 20, 2002[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-52 [53]] and proved to be very popular; by August 2002, it had sold over 860,000 copies in Japan.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-KH-Utada-51 [52]] The ''Kingdom Hearts'' soundtrack was released on a two CD set on March 27, 2002 in Japan and a year later in the United States. The soundtrack was later included in the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Kingdom_Hearts_Original_Soundtrack_Complete Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete]'', which was released in Japan on March 28, 2007.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHOSC-Toshiba-Emi-53 [54]] Music from ''Kingdom Hearts'' was also included in Yoko Shimomura's best works compilation album ''Drammatica''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Drammatica-54 [55]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=11 edit]]Voice cast ''Kingdom Hearts'' featured well-known voice actors for both the Japanese and English versions. The Japanese version featured [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyu_Irino Miyu Irino] as Sora, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Risa_Uchida Risa Uchida] as Kairi, and[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mamoru_Miyano Mamoru Miyano] as Riku. Other notable voice actors included [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C5%8Dichi_Yamadera Kōichi Yamadera], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hideo_Ishikawa Hideo Ishikawa], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maaya_Sakamoto Maaya Sakamoto].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-55 [56]] A special effort was made to preserve the official voice actors of characters from the Disney movies used in ''Kingdom Hearts''. Some of the voice actors from the related television series or direct-to-video sequels were chosen over the original voice actors from films, where applicable (e.g. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Castellaneta Dan Castellaneta] as Genie, rather than [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_Williams Robin Williams]). The English version featured [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haley_Joel_Osment Haley Joel Osment] as Sora, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Gallagher David Gallagher] as Riku, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hayden_Panettiere Hayden Panettiere] as Kairi.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GP-VoiceCast-56 [57]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-ffnet-57 [58]] Other notable voice actors included [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Zane Billy Zane], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Boreanaz David Boreanaz], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Woods James Woods], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandy_Moore Mandy Moore].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GP-VoiceCast-56 [57]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-GSTechInfo-58 [59]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=12 edit]]Reception ''Kingdom Hearts'' received positive reviews and sales figures. During the first two months of its North American release it was one of the top three highest-selling video games[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-59 [60]]and was among the top selling titles during the 2002 Christmas and holiday season. In November 2002, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UBS_AG UBS Warburg] listed it as the 6th highest console game in terms of sales during the week of November 5.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-60 [61]] At the end of April 2003, Square announced that ''Kingdom Hearts'' had sold its millionth copy in the United States, which made it eligible for PlayStation's "Greatest Hits" status, and over 3.0 million worldwide.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-greatesthits-4 [5]] Sales reached 1.2 million in Japan in the first quarter of 2004, and broke 4.0 million worldwide.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-61 [62]] In December 2005, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NPD_Group NPD Group] listed it as "one of the top ten best-selling PlayStation 2 titles of all time in North America".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-62 [63]] As of December 2006, ''Kingdom Hearts'' had shipped over 5.6 million copies worldwide with 1.1 million in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PAL_region PAL regions], 1.5 million in Japan, and 3.0 million in North America.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-10mil-5 [6]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=13 edit]]Critical response |} The game received high ratings among reviewers. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IGN IGN]'s Best of 2002 awards, it was nominated for "PS2's Best Game of 2002 Editor's Choice Award" and was a runner up for "PS2's Best Game of 2002 Reader's Choice Award".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-72 [73]] In 2007, the website listed ''Kingdom Hearts'' as the 22nd best PlayStation 2 game of all time.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-22nd-73 [74]] Critics commended the visuals, orchestral score, voice acting, and hybrid action-adventure and role-playing feel to the game. IGN named it "Best Art Style/Direction", runner-up for "Best CG Graphics", and honorable mention for "Best Animation" in IGN's 2003 list of "Best Looking Games on PS2".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-74 [75]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GameSpy GameSpy] listed ''Kingdom Hearts'' twice in its "Top 25 Video Game Cinematic Moments".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-75 [76]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-76 [77]] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GamePro GamePro]'' stated that the graphics were "gorgeous", giving them high marks.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GP-KH-15 [16]] The audio was also praised, particularly the quality of the voice-overs and musical score.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHgamespy-9 [10]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHgamespot-10 [11]] ''GamePro'' had positive comments on the overall audio and gave that aspect a perfect score.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GP-KH-15 [16]] Criticism about the gameplay was mixed. Many reviews complained that the camera was at times frustrating and the Gummi Ship portions were out of place. GameSpot cited "tedious" gameplay and Gummi Ship sections as "pale imitations of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Fox_(series) ''Star Fox'' series]", but stated that the combat was fun, particularly the boss fights.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHgamespot-10 [11]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWorks_(publisher) Dengeki Online] commented on the camera controls, saying that the camera would often run into objects while being rotated by the player.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-77 [78]] ''GamePro'' compared the battle system to "old [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_64 N64] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(series) ''Zelda'' games]" and had positive comments about Donald and Goofy's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_intelligence artificial intelligence].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GP-KH-15 [16]] GameSpot commented that the concept of mixing the serious elements of ''Final Fantasy'' with the lighter elements of Disney seemed impossible, but was pulled off quite well. Because of that they awarded ''Kingdom Hearts'' "Best Crossover Since ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capcom_vs._SNK Capcom vs. SNK]''" in their 2002 Best and Worst of the Year awards.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-BWGS-3 [4]] GameSpy noted that the periodic departure from the main plot into the Disney side stories was disappointing, and when the original plot builds to a climax, "the story fails to gel thanks to a confusing mish-mash of vague terms and symbolism that probably made more sense in the director's head than in this final product." Aside from the plot, they stated that the overall package was worth playing through to the end.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHgamespy-9 [10]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G4_(TV_channel) G4TV] awarded it "Best Story" at their 2003 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G-Phoria G-Phoria] awards show.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-beststory-70 [71]]Fan response was also positive; ''Kingdom Hearts'' was voted as the 19th best game of all-time by readers of the Japanese magazine''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famitsu Famitsu]'',[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Famitsu-78 [79]] 16th by the users of website [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GameFAQs GameFAQs],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-79 [80]] and 92nd by IGN users.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-80 [81]] ''Kingdom Hearts'' ranked ninth on IGN's most recent "Top 25 PS2 Games of All Time" list.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-81 [82]] It was also a nominee for the Best Game Award from the [http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%AC%E3%82%B2%E3%83%BC%E3%83%A0%E5%A4%A7%E8%B3%9E CESA Game Awards] for 2001-2002.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-82 [83]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=14 edit]]Versions and merchandise Further information: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kingdom_Hearts_media List of Kingdom Hearts media] Multiple versions of ''Kingdom Hearts'' have been released. The first was the original Japanese release, followed by the North American and PAL releases, which includes additional content. The game was later [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_version re-released] in Japan as ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'', which features the content of the North American/PAL release, as well as more new content. Nomura has shown a desire to release a high definition rerelease of the game, but has yet to confirm it.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-83 [84]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-84 [85]] Both Square and Disney also released numerous types of merchandise before and after the release of the game. Merchandise ranged from toys and figurines[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Square-KHsite-23 [24]] to clothing items and books. Like the ''Final Fantasy'' games, Square released an ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultimania Ultimania]'' book on ''Kingdom Hearts'' in Japan following the release of the game and a revised edition following the release of ''Final Mix''. In North America, a strategy guide was released by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brady_Games Brady Games]. It featured a comprehensive walkthrough and a sticker activity journal.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-StrategyGuide-12 [13]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-85 [86]] A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kingdom_Hearts_media#Manga manga series] based on the game was released in Japan and the United States. A novel series also based on the game was released in Japan. It was authored by Tomoco Kanemaki and illustrated by Shiro Amano. The novel series consists of two volumes and was released in North America on March 25, 2008.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHNovel1-Indigo-86 [87]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHNovel2-Indigo-87 [88]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=15 edit]]''Final Mix'' Released only in Japan, ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' has several events and a number of gameplay tweaks that are not in previous releases. Spoken dialogue is in English, with Japanese subtitles.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-FinalMix-88 [89]] New scenes, clarifying certain plot points, such as Riku's journey and foreshadowing of ''Kingdom Hearts II'', were included. A gameplay option allows the player to skip cut scenes after seeing them once.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-FinalMix-88 [89]] The optional bosses first included in the English version were introduced to Japanese players for the first time, along with a new fight against "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Organization_XIII#Xemnas Unknown Man]", in an attempt to raise interest for the sequel. In another attempt at foreshadowing, a video titled "Another Side, Another Story 【 deep dive 】" plays at the ending if the player accomplishes certain tasks.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHInsider-FinalMix-89 [90]] New music tracks incorporated were "Disappeared" and "Another Side". The "Night on Bald Mountain" and "One-Winged Angel" tracks from the English version were included as well. Other changes include new abilities, new weapons, new items, additional and recolored enemies,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHS-UltimaniaAlpha-90 [91]] and gameplay tweaks to make the game easier for the player, along with two new levels of difficulty.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHInsider-FinalMix-89 [90]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-91 [92]] When first released, ''Final Mix'' included either a deck of ''Kingdom Hearts'' cards or special music CD. A limited "Platinum Edition" version of ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' was later released with an action figure of Sora, a sticker set, and sketches of some of the main characters.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-FinalMix-88 [89]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=16 edit]]Manga The game was adapted into a manga by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shiro_Amano Shiro Amano]. The story follows the events that took place in the game with a few minor differences to account for the loss of interactivity a video game provides.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-Manga-92 [93]] Some events that took place in the ''Final Mix'' version were also included. The manga was originally serialized in Japan by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enterbrain Enterbrain]'s ''Famitsū PS2'', but has since been released worldwide in four volumes. The volumes have been published in English in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokyopop Tokyopop]. The first volume was released on October 11, 2005,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-93 [94]] and the fourth volume was released on July 10, 2006.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-94 [95]] The entire series was later released in a boxed set on October 10, 2006.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-95 [96]] The manga series has had moderate success. The first volume was ranked 95th in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USA_Today USA Today]'''s "Top 150 best sellers" during the week of its release.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-96 [97]] IGN praised Amano's artwork and commented on wanting to replay the game after reading. They criticized the lack of new content and stated the transition from game to print lost most of the story's appeal.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-IGN-Manga-92 [93]] The series was followed by others based on the game's sequels: ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts:_Chain_of_Memories Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories]'' and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_II Kingdom Hearts II]''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-97 [98]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH2-1-Manga-98 [99]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=17 edit]]Sequels Further information: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts Kingdom Hearts] ''Kingdom Hearts'' was followed by several sequels, becoming the first game in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. It was followed by a direct sequel, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts:_Chain_of_Memories Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories]'', on the Nintendo [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_Boy_Advance Game Boy Advance], which was released in Japan on November 11, 2004.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-CoM-IGNProfile-99 [100]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-COM-gameFAQs-100 [101]] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_II Kingdom Hearts II]'' is the third game in the series, set one year after ''Chain of Memories'', and was released in Japan on December 22, 2005 for Sony PlayStation 2.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHII-IGNProfile-101 [102]] Like the first game it was re-released as ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' alongside a PS2 remake of ''Chain of Memories''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-khfmii-102 [103]] A ''Kingdom Hearts'' game was developed exclusively for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V_CAST V CAST], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verizon_Wireless Verizon Wireless]'s broadband service, and was released on October 1, 2004 in Japan and on February 4, 2005 in the United States.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-103 [104]] In November 2008, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_coded Kingdom Hearts coded]'' was released for mobile phones in Japan, the game takes place after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts II''. A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midquel midquel] entitled ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_358/2_Days Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]'' was developed for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_DS Nintendo DS] and released in Japan on May 30, 2009 and in North America on September 29, 2009. A prequel was released in Japan on January 9, 2010, entitled ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep]'', for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable PlayStation Portable], which takes place 10 years before the events of ''Kingdom Hearts''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-104 [105]] The following title in the series was ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_3D:_Dream_Drop_Distance Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance]'' for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_3DS Nintendo 3DS], released in 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Nomura_E3-105 [106]] Characters Further information: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts Characters of Kingdom Hearts] The collaboration between Disney and Square resulted in a mixture of familiar Disney and Square characters, as well as several new characters created and designed by Tetsuya Nomura.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-GS-E3-2001-20 [21]] The primary protagonist of the game is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sora_(Kingdom_Hearts) Sora], a 14-year old boy chosen to wield the Keyblade, a large key-like weapon for battling darkness. The game also features two friends from his home world, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Riku Riku] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Kairi Kairi]. For most of the game, Sora is joined by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Duck Donald Duck] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goofy Goofy]. Donald, the court wizard, and Goofy, captain of the royal guard,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-OfficialWebsiteInfo-21 [22]] were sent from Disney Castle to find the Keyblade.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-MickeyNote-22 [23]] The three join forces to search for King [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_Mouse Mickey Mouse], Kairi, and Riku. The primary antagonist is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Xehanort Ansem], who seeks power and knowledge by using dark beings called the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Heartless_and_Nobodies Heartless]. The Heartless, hearts corrupted by darkness, serve as most of the enemies encountered in the game and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. As a game meant to explore the fictional universes of various Disney films, over one hundred Disney characters are featured in various capacities.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Square-KHsite-23 [24]] While many serve as major characters in the story, others appear in cameo roles, such as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Hundred_and_One_Dalmatians One Hundred and One Dalmatians] playing a part in a side-quest. Most worlds also feature a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Villains Disney villain] whom the player must defeat. The player can summon various Disney characters to fight alongside Sora in battle, causing Donald and Goofy to withdraw from the battlefield for the duration of the summon. Available summoned characters include the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genie_(Aladdin) Genie] from ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_Disney_film) Aladdin]'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tinker_Bell Tinkerbell] from ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan_(1953_movie) Peter Pan]'', and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simba Simba] from ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King The Lion King]'', among others.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-StrategyGuide-12 [13]] Square also incorporated several characters from the ''Final Fantasy'' series into the game, though the characters were slightly altered to fit the game's back-story. On Destiny Islands, the player meets younger versions of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tidus Tidus] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Final_Fantasy_X_and_X-2#Wakka Wakka] from ''Final Fantasy X'' and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Final_Fantasy_VIII#Selphie Selphie] from ''Final Fantasy VIII''. In Traverse Town, the player encounters [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squall_Leonhart Squall Leonhart] (known in the game as "Leon") from ''Final Fantasy VIII'' as well as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aerith_Gainsborough Aerith], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_the_Final_Fantasy_VII_series#Cid_Highwind Cid], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_the_Final_Fantasy_VII_series#Yuffie_Kisaragi Yuffie] from ''Final Fantasy VII''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-StrategyGuide-12 [13]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rikku Rikku] from ''Final Fantasy X'' was originally set to appear, but was replaced by Yuffie.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-24 [25]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloud_Strife Cloud] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sephiroth_(Final_Fantasy) Sephiroth], both from ''Final Fantasy VII'', make appearances in Olympus Coliseum, where the player can fight them in tournaments.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-StrategyGuide-12 [13]] The emphasis on characters from later ''Final Fantasy'' installments stems from Nomura's hesitation to use characters he did not design.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-25 [26]] The game also uses other ''Final Fantasy'' icons such as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Character_design_of_Final_Fantasy#Moogle Moogles] who mediate item synthesis.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Instructions-11 [12] Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' begins on Destiny Islands, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi live. The three friends want to leave the islands to explore new worlds and have prepared a raft for this purpose.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Instructions-11 [12]] One night, the islands are attacked by shadow creatures—the Heartless.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KHgamespy-9 [10]] Sora seeks out his friends, finding Riku, who disappears into a dark portal. At the same time, Sora obtains the Keyblade, a weapon effective against the Heartless. However, the islands are destroyed and Sora drifts into space. Meanwhile, King Mickey has left his own world to deal with the increasing numbers of Heartless and left instructions for Donald and Goofy to find the "key" that will protect the worlds from the encroaching darkness.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-MickeyNote-22 [23]] Donald and Goofy use the Gummi Ship to reach Traverse Town, where Sora has drifted. Sora meets Leon, who explains that the Heartless are beings that consume hearts, and that the Keyblade is the only weapon capable of defeating them.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-26 [27]] A man named Ansem is said to have studied the Heartless. Sora then meets Donald and Goofy, and the three decide to travel together—Donald and Goofy to find King Mickey, and Sora to find Kairi and Riku. The three go to various worlds based on Disney films, finding that the Keyblade also locks "Keyholes", passages to the "heart" of a world which, when sealed, prevent it from being consumed by the Heartless. Meanwhile, a group of Disney villains, led by[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maleficent_(Disney) Maleficent], seek out the seven [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Kingdom_Hearts#Princesses_of_Heart Princesses of Heart] to unlock the final Keyhole that leads to "Kingdom Hearts",[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-KH-MobyGames-8 [9]] a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. This group includes Riku; Maleficent promises that she will help him find Kairi in exchange for his support. Maleficent sows distrust in Riku, telling him that Sora abandoned him and Kairi for new friends and the Keyblade.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-27 [28]] An increasingly antagonistic Riku finds Kairi's body, but cannot find her heart. Sora and his friends eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, Ansem's home world and Maleficent's current headquarters. Riku takes the Keyblade from Sora, claiming to be the true Keyblade master and that Sora only received it in his absence.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-28 [29]] Donald and Goofy, having been explicitly ordered to follow the "key", reluctantly leave Sora for Riku.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-29 [30]] Sora challenges Riku, stating that his heart derives strength from his friends; his friends return to him, as does the Keyblade. Shamed, Riku meets a cloaked man who goads him to give into the darkness. Meanwhile, the three engage and defeat Maleficent. Sora finds Kairi's body and confronts Riku, who reveals that he is possessed by Ansem.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-30 [31]] Ansem explains that Kairi is a Princess of Heart, and that her heart has been hiding within Sora's body since Destiny Islands was destroyed.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-31 [32]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-32 [33]] After defeating Ansem, Sora impales himself with Ansem's Keyblade, releasing both his and Kairi's heart. Kairi's heart returns to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole, while Sora becomes a Heartless. Kairi recognizes Sora's Heartless and the light in her heart restores him to human form. He resolves to confront Ansem. Ansem is found in End of the World, the combined remnants of worlds taken by the Heartless.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-Goofy-EndOfWorld-17 [18]] Ansem seeks Kingdom Hearts, hypothesizing it to be the ultimate darkness. Upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, however, it reveals its light, overwhelming and destroying Ansem. Beyond the door are King Mickey and Riku, and they help Sora and the others close the door, as there are many Heartless beyond it. Mickey and Sora use their Keyblades to lock the door. The worlds lost to the Heartless reconstruct themselves; as the Destiny Islands reform, Kairi returns there while Sora is forced to part with her. The game concludes as Sora, Donald, and Goofy resolve to find Riku and Mickey.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-33 [34]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)#cite_note-34 [35]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=7 edit]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kingdom_Hearts_(video_game)&action=edit&section=18 edit]]